


Sorrow

by PaigeAndMegan (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MERRY CHRISTMAS KYRA!, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/PaigeAndMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige cared a lot about Megan, and not just because Megan was Walter's sister. She was in love with the MS-stricken woman. So, she was one of the three most devastated members of Scorpion when Megan died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/gifts).



Paige sat in her room in the garage. She had her head on her knees, and her hands in her hair as she sobbed quietly. Megan had died only 15 minutes earlier, and Paige was devastated. Not only was Megan a good friend to all of them except Walter and Sylvester, to whom she was a sister, and a wife, respectively, Paige had fallen in love with her. She knew Megan and Sylvester were married and so she had not acted on her feelings for Megan, nor had she told anyone. Now, though, she wished she had, in a way, because then she'd be able to talk to someone about how devastated she was. But then Toby came in and sat down beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.  
"Paige," he said gently, "Are you okay?"  
She nodded through the haze of tears.  
"I'm guessing you were in love with Megan? Since you have the same reaction to her death as Sylvester did...Intense despair."  
"No, Toby, she was just a good friend."  
"No. She wasn't, not to you, anyway. You were in love with her, and you never told her, or anyone else, because, due to her relationship with Sylvester, you thought she would never love you the same way, correct?"  
Toby's words were spot on.  
"I...uh...I."  
"That's okay, Paige. You don't have to acknowledge it. But if you need someone to just listen, I'm here for you," he said gently, kissing her forehead.  
"Thank you, Toby," Paige said genuinely.


End file.
